1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and programs, and more particularly relates to an image processing apparatus capable of appropriately displaying a movie source irrespective of change of brightness of an environment, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a movie is shown at a movie theater, identical two frames (fields) are displayed in 48 Hz. Therefore, a frame arrangement period of image data included in a movie source corresponds to 24 Hz. That is, the image data included in the movie source has 24 frames.
On the other hand, a display period of general television broadcasting receivers corresponds to 60 Hz (120 Hz). Therefore, when image data of a movie source is displayed using a. general television receiver, the image data having 24 frames is necessary to be converted into image data having 60 frames (120 frames).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-066986 discloses a 2-3 pull down technique as an example of a technique of converting image data having 24 frames into image data having 60 frames (120 frames). Furthermore, a technique of compensating for frames by calculating a motion vector of an object so that the object moves in accordance with the motion vector has been proposed (hereinafter referred to as a “motion-vector utilizing processing”).